


30 words minific －－White Collar

by hishiyake



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－White Collar

1\. Angst（焦慮）

翻著那張沒有屬名的賀卡，至少他知道，Peter還在等他。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「你的刑期已滿，現在自由了。」

「可是我好像習慣上束縛了。」

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

看著Neal的眼睛，Peter總會想起，首次為他銬上手銬的那天。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

Peter沒什麼幽默感，這是不認識他的人才會這麼說。Neal脫下濕透的西裝。

 

9\. Gary Stu / Mary Sue（完人）

這種想剷除他身邊一切蒼蠅的想法...Peter開始懷疑起自己的意圖了。

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

為什麼在醫院清醒之後，他會覺得看到Neal的傻臉比Elizabeth還要來的開心？

 

14\. Fetish（戀物癖）

「我不准你再戴那頂帽子了！......除非是在家裡。」

 

16\. Death（死亡）

環住Peter哭泣的臉，他相信他們會一起走過，儘管這不是件簡單的事。

 

17\. Episode Related（劇透）

他得要找到Kate，可是同時，他又想逃避顯而易見的事實。

 

20\. Future（未來）

「我真的厭倦你逃我追的遊戲了。」

「那這次，你如果抓到我，我就不再逃了。」

 

21\. Adventure（冒險）

他怎麼也沒料到自己有這麼一天，和Neal亡命天涯其實挺刺激的。

 

22\. Crime（背德）

Peter腦袋清楚，但是他依舊無法控制那潛藏在內心深處的衝動。

 

23\. Fantasy（幻想）

為他上手銬，將他壓靠在牆，扯下他的領帶...好吧，其實這已經發生過了。

 

26\. Suspense（懸念）

他會耐心等候，直到Neal不再逃跑的那天。

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

Satchmo窩在他腳邊，Elizabeth靠在他身後，懷裡抱著Neal，Peter不覺得自己還有什麼好奢求。


End file.
